


one last dance

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Death, Happy Ending, M/M, finding one true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve's old and dying
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	one last dance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love this. Please comment.

The beeping in the room grew louder and louder in Bucky’s ears. The room was stale. It was very hard to breathe and it was even harder to watch his best friend die. It was like he had just found each other again and now they were going to be separated forever. There was no coming back from the cold death of old age. He was happy that Steve had lived a full life, but he just wished he had stayed with him and Sam. Maybe he had taken care of himself mentally and not just avoiding all of his feelings. Poor, Peggy, he thought. Steve was a good man but could anyone with that much trauma really be a functional person in society. 

“Bucky, you need to get out of this room. Go take a shower or each something. You will be no good to Steve if you don’t take care of yourself.” Bucky leaned against Sam. It felt nice to give someone else some of the weight you were caring around. “No, it’s fine. I’m going to stay right here. I want to stay right here.” Sam wrapped an arm around Bucky pulling him closer. Bucky felt a lot safer and a little less sad knowing that he still had his other best friend there for him. 

Then they both froze when they heard the monitor slow down. This was its Bucky thought. Steve was gone. “Tony,” Steve whispered out. Sam and Bucky looked at each other curiously. Bucky came closer and bent down trying to hear what Steve was saying better. “Steve, Tony’s been dead for years.” Steve didn’t even register that Bucky nor Sam was there with him. It was like Steve was in the room alone with Tony. 

“Tony, we won.” Tears started falling down his cheek has his heartbeat started slowing down. “Tony, I’m coming home.” One beat, Steve closed his eyes. Two beats, his chest stopped raising. Three beats turned into a flat line. Steve was gone. “Sam, I think he’s finally gone.” Sam walked closer to Bucky to comfort him. “No, Bucky I think he’s finally home.” 

The air outside felt like every fall day Steve, could remember. It was like he was in the one place he always wanted to be now he wondered if the one person he loved was there too. “It took you long enough, cap. Making me wait here all day.” Steve turned around and saw Tony. “Sorry, just needed some time.” Tony walked closer laughing. “You got a dance in you?” Steve outstretched his hand and Tony took it. Steve spun him closer wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “I think I have one more in me.”


End file.
